1. Field of Invention:
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and in particular, to expediting apparatus communication configuration based on successful connection information.
2. Background:
Emerging electronic apparatuses may be able to communicate using a multitude of different electronic mediums. For example, these devices may be configured to communicate over multiple wired and/or wireless communication mediums, possibly at the same time. While being empowered with this functionality may be enticing to users, the fact that these modes of communication may operate concurrently means that various considerations must be taken into account in order to deliver a desired, or possibly required, quality of service (QoS) to the user.
For example, apparatus-related considerations may include apparatus processing power, energy limitations, current loading, etc. In other words, just because an apparatus may be able to communicate via multiple communication mediums simultaneously does not necessarily mean that it would be advantageous to do so. The current condition of the apparatus may dictate that such operation is not available or advisable given the QoS desired by the user. Moreover, outside influences like interference caused by other communication signals/electronic devices and operational restrictions (e.g., federal communication standards and rules) may also have to be considered when choosing to operate with a particular communication medium (or mediums).
In addition, the determination of a particular mode of electronic communication will also depend on the location of resources being accessed. For example, access to a resource that resides on another apparatus is at least partially dependent on the modes of communication that are supported by the other apparatus. Often, the communication mediums supported by the other device are determined externally to the transaction at hand (e.g., the user knows the modes of communication that are supported and will opt for a configuration that supports of the these known modes). Otherwise, an apparatus that desires to access resources on another device must engage in a “guess and check” communication process where various communication mediums are attempted until a communication medium that is supported by the participating devices and meets the QoS requirements of the transaction is determined. In terms of portable apparatuses, this process may waste precious resources as part of the investigation, and may end up with the selection of the first available communication configuration that meets the requirements of the transaction, not the most appropriate, or “best” communication configuration in terms of the transaction requirements, the condition of the participating apparatuses, the environment, etc.